Accidentally Intentional
by Nine1
Summary: Because love is never meant to happen, but always meant to be...a one-shot Kensuke/Kaisuke in Takeru's POV. Needless to say, contains fluffy shounen-ai.


A/N: Here's a little something to chew on. . .a fluffy one-shot Kensuke/Kaisuke! You know you love it. This is from Takeru's POV. Yeah, Takeru's, not Ken's, not Daisuke's. Just read it, will you?

Disclaimer: I do not own, therefore do not sue.

Accidentally Intentional

by: Nine

I know he's confused. I don't even have to pay close attention and search out his hidden feelings in his unconscious actions like I usually do when I try to read people - it's right there on the surface. I think we've all noticed it. I also think we all want to help him.

When I see Hikari treating him nicely and letting him down as gently as possible even when it's clear his so-called "crush" on her can be very annoying to her at times. . .

When I see Iori actually listening to his instructions, despite the fact that his plans aren't always very well thought-out and it annoys him that our leader can't be more like Koushirou. . .

When I see Miyako jumping into an argument with him when no one else will listen to what he has to say, just so he won't feel so ignored. . .

And when I fight beside him and keep an extra close watch on him to make sure he's not hurt in battle, even though sometimes I wish an evil Digimon would come and drag him away. . .

When I see how we act around him, I know that a part of us is attracted to that confused, scared little boy living inside of that hard, tough, loud exterior, and I know what causes all of that confusion and fear.

He has fallen in love with the enemy. He didn't mean to (he didn't know that hot guy on the other soccer team was the psychotic, wild-haired, wicked genius that he had been trying to defeat in the other world), and he doesn't know how to stop. He was not even aware he could feel such strong emotion held in such a tiny, child-sized heart. 

However, he is slowly coming to accept his feelings. He is fighting a little harder every day. I think he knows that when the battle is over, the enemy will become a friend, and he's going to do everything within his abilities to make that day arrive faster. 

The part of us that is drawn to that inner Daisuke that we somehow know is hiding somewhere in there will help him with his cause and, even though we won't say it out loud, we're helping Daisuke win the enemy over little by little, day by day. We don't do this because we have to. We could just as easily stay home and allow _him_ to gain control over the Digital World, never looking back again. However, I think a part of us wants to. A part of us wants to contribute to this huge, complicated plan for a matchmaking that probably shouldn't take place between these two people, but somehow seems just right.

So tomorrow, when we go to the Digital World, we are going to fight the Kaizer's minions and we are going to win, simply because that's the way it is meant to happen. When two people are meant to be, Destiny doesn't mind tweaking with the controls of Life a bit. We're going to get a little closer to the place in the middle where the lines of Enemy and Friend will blur and run together and eventually the weaker, less-important one will cease to be. Every control spire we knock down, every dark ring we shatter, and every time the Kaizer flies off on his Airdramon with a pair of warm, longing chocolate-brown eyes following him the whole way will bring us one step closer to this desired state of being. We are getting there. I think we all know and understand this. I think the Enemy does, as well. Maybe that's why he's trying harder and harder to stop us from taking another dangerous step. Maybe he's just as scared as we are. Maybe that's why he does the things that he does. 

I do know one thing.

Daisuke isn't the type to stay scared forever. He isn't the type to just give up on someone he truly thinks he can help. He isn't the type to deny any unfamiliar thoughts and feelings just because a certain group of people consider those kinds of feelings wrong. He definitely isn't the type to stop chasing his dreams just because a few minor obstacles get in the way.

Ken happens to be one of those dreams.

All I can do is keep my watch on Daisuke and cover his back while he rushes forward to reach that dream. 

It's all any of us can do.

And damned if we'll let him down and fail him.

And damned if he fails Ken.

And damned if Ken isn't completely relieved over his succeeding and willing to cross the line into a more friendly relationship, and damned if Ken doesn't love Daisuke just as much as we all know Daisuke loves him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Because love is never meant to happen, but always meant to be.


End file.
